Storms at Twilight
by Ciarei Ceryn
Summary: The untrodden snow proved too tempting for Chizuru, though one should keep in mind that every action has its consequences...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hakuouki belongs to Hiraku Naki**

* * *

The night was cold, with harsh midwinter wind howling through the trees and rattling the frames, keeping all who wished to sleep wide awake.

Chizuru shivered, and snuggled deeper inside her nest of blankets in a vain attempt to find warmth. Goosebumps dotted her arms as she tossed and turned. The night had been long, and despite her best efforts, sleep continued to elude her. Sighing, Chizuru braced herself for a long, gruelling night.

Suddenly, the howling ceased and a serene silence fell over the headquarters of the Shinsengumi. For a moment, she froze; shocked by the abrupt change. Then, slowly, she crept to her window and gasped.

It had been snowing, an unnaturally large snowstorm for Kyoto, and the inner courtyard was blanketed in white. As quietly as possible to avoid the wrath she'd certainly incur if she was discovered, Chizuru quickly exchanged her sleeping yukata for her day clothes. After making sure she was sufficiently protected against the cold, Chizuru cautiously opened the door and plunged into the snow.

* * *

Hijikata woke up with a start. Only a couple hours earlier, he had succumbed to his battle against fatigue and abandoned the tedious documents, sleeping soundly despite the incessant wind.

Now however, muffled footsteps in the silent courtyard shattered any and all fatigue he had left, and his body tensed in the dark. Reaching for his sword, Hijikata rose with a predatory grace, his movements causing not a single disturbance, making not a single sound.

Only the arrogant and the foolish dared intrude the Shinsengumi headquarters; after all, they did not gain their fearsome but much-admired reputation for nothing. Still, for caution's sake, he decided to observe the intruder from the window.

What he saw made him furious, then want to throw himself against the wall in disbelief. Chizuru, the girl they'd found on Kyoto's streets, was playing in the snow.

Initially, he had thought she was trying to escape. It was the obvious conclusion anyone would have made, and it made him furious. Did she really expected to make it out alive?

Seething, it had taken him a few moments to register the girl's actions. Instead of searching for an escape route as he had supposed, Chizuru proceeded to flop on the ground and wheel her arms and legs back and forth, creating an imprint of her body in the fresh snow.

He stared, at loss for what to think. She would risk his, as well as all the captains' displeasure, just to play in the snow?

Slightly amused by the thought, Hijikata stepped back, melting into the shadows. His eyes however, never left the petite figure prancing about outside as they glimmered slightly with mirth.

At the same time, each of the captains woke up in their respective rooms with a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hakuouki belongs to Hiraku Naki**

* * *

The sky had lightened a touch when Chizuru finally ran out of things to do. Sinking to the ground, she lied on her back and gazed at the fading stars above, blissfully unaware of the various Shinsengumi leaders' watchful eyes.

Suddenly, a cold draft swept through the grounds, causing Chizuru to shiver unconsciously. Rising, she shook away pieces of snow from her dark hair, which had become unbound and flowed loosely down her back. Her hair twirled around her, shimmering in the first light of the new day.

In their individual rooms, vice commander and captains stood entranced by the sight. The faint blush of dawn cast a soft, almost reverential light on the girl. Alone in that field of white, free of her usual ponytail and with a small, content smile on her face, Chizuru seemed to have transformed into something surreal.

The beautiful illusion was broken however, when she suddenly shivered and dashed into her room.

Slowly, a sly smirk crossed Okita's face and without knowing it, was mirrored by the other observers. This was going to be an interesting morning indeed…

* * *

When she realized that twilight had ended, Chizuru panicked. Rushing to her room, she quickly swapped her soaked attire for her only other change of clothes - her yukata.

Despite having planned to feign sleep until the others woke up, Chizuru found herself almost numb with cold. Evidently, frolicking outside for so long was not a good idea in the middle of winter.

After an agonizing internal debate, Chizuru gathered her soaked clothes and plodded to the kitchen with the air of a prisoner heading to the gallows, - in a way, she was. Her little excursion would be discovered immediately when they find her in the kitchen, huddled against the roaring fire, and she shuddered to think of the consequences.

But no matter, she was too cold to care at the moment and she resolved to deal with everything else later. Stopping in front of the kitchen entrance, Chizuru drew in a deep breath and slowly opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hakuouki belongs to Hiraku Naki**

* * *

Chizuru's heart skipped a beat.

Harada, Shinpachi and Heisuke were leaning against the table; Saito was in the far corner, his face expressionless as usual; Sannan-san gave her a small smile of reassurance, which did not help at all; Okita lounged by the fireplace, casually tossing a knife in his hand and Hijikata - well, Hijikata just glowered.

Already, she was regretting her decision.

The group regarded her without speaking, and Chizuru shrank a little inside her yukata. In the complete silence, all that could be heard was the sound of Okita's knife being tossed and catched.

Swish, thud.

Swish, thud.

Swish, -

The knife clattered to the ground and Chizuru jumped. Unperturbed, Okita stood, languidly dusting off his hands.

"Chizuru-chan," he drawled, "What happened to your clothes?"

"Er, um, well," Chizuru struggled for words.

"Why don't you start with what you were doing last night?" Harada asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Um…" was her only reply.

"You know," Shinpachi said slyly, "we heard an intruder last night in the courtyard. The noise woke all of us up and we were about to investigate; trespassing on Shinsengumi is punishable by death, did you know that?"

What little blood there was left drained from Chizuru's face.

"Might you possibly have a clue what we are talking about?" Okita asked, the knife back in his hands.

"I - I'm sorry!" Chizuru cried, "I just - well, I just couldn't resist the snow and - "

"Enough," Hijikata interrupted, "You've had your fun and she's clearly learned her lesson."

"Fun?" she glowered at Okita, "Do you like scaring people half to death?"

"Chizuru-chan," Sannan-san chided, "They have a point. Your actions threatened not just your own, but the safety of everyone."

"Oh come on," Okita said cheerfully as he guided her shivering figure to the fire, "What did you think we were going to do, kill you?"

"Maybe…" Chizuru mumbled.

"Really," Heisuke said as he settled beside her, "You should lighten up."

"Despite how we look, we don't kill without reason," Saito reminded her.

"Although we have killed for less," Harada informed her brightly with a wink.

They continued to chat as they hung her wet clothes in front of the fireplace. Slowly, her hair went from wet to damp and her goosebumps-covered skin became smooth again.

"Well, time to wake the men," Shinpachi announced a while later, "see you at breakfast!" Shinpachi, as well as Harada and Heisuke took their leave.

"You can play outside Chizuru-chan, just not at night," Saito told her with a slight smile as he left. Okita followed soon after, ruffling her hair playfully on his way out.

"See?" Sannan-san said as he knelt beside her, "It wasn't that bad, though I apologize for scaring you on their behalf." With a final kind smile, he returned to his lab to work on some new theory he had about counteracting the negative side effects of the Ochimizu.

Finally, it was just Hijikata left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hakuouki belongs to Hiraku Naki**

* * *

Chizuru held her breath as Hijikata slowly approached her.

"You could have been killed," he informed her nonchalantly, "Had only one person not bothered to check before drawing their sword…"

"I - I know Hijikata-san, I'm sorry."

"Just make sure there is no recurrence; next time, we won't be so lenient."

He let the threat hang in the silence between them, and Chizuru tensed. Noticing her reaction, he chuckled softly.

"To be honest with you, if it had been anyone else you would still have been killed on sight. You brought quite a change in my men Chizuru-chan, you wouldn't know since you have nothing to compare to but…" his voice trailed off as he became lost in his thoughts.

"Um, that's what Okita-san said about you," Chizuru blurted out with courage she did not know she possessed.

"Did he?" Hijikata-san shot her a sharp glance, "I suppose I must have a word with him then."

Noting Chizuru's slightly fearful expression, he gave her a slight smile, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him - much..."

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, but you thought it."

And that, she could not refute.

"Well, I need to go. Stay here until you're completely dry," Hijikata said as he shrugged off his haori, "Here."

Chizuru looked at him, confusion plain on her face.

"Wear the coat, we can't have you catching a cold," he said brusquely.

"Oh. But I'm almost dry now."

"Yes, but your clothes are far from it and you need something to wear," he replied as he made his way to the door.

"I have my - "

"Your yukata is hardly," he paused, searching for the word, "... appropriate."

A quick glance at her current attire caused Chizuru's mortification to shoot up another notch; as the snow melted, the cotton material of her yukata had become sodden with water, which clung to her like a second skin.

Shaking his head as if trying to dispel an image from his mind, Hijikata left the kitchen, leaving behind a very red-faced Chizuru.

"Um… thank you…"


End file.
